


Tony Stark Needs to Shut the Hell Up and Take It

by wannaberiderofrohan



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Spanking, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaberiderofrohan/pseuds/wannaberiderofrohan
Summary: After a hard mission, Tony goes to see Steve. He knows exactly what he's in for.





	Tony Stark Needs to Shut the Hell Up and Take It

It had started after the mission. The Avengers got home from Ukraine, a destroyed HYDRA base behind them. As soon as they arrived back at Avengers’ Tower, Steve went downstairs and took out his anger on the sandbags, putting his rage at the cruelty, the injustice, the evil HYDRA had put out onto the world into every punch. His knuckles stung; he hadn’t bothered to wrap them. He hit the bags, but he didn’t tire, if anything he grew angier, hitting harder.

The back of his neck prickled and he turned, his breath heavy. Tony leaned against the gym door frame. He had changed out of the armor and wore a t-shirt and his tailored jeans and Steve knew made Tony’s ass look great. 

“How long have you been here?” he asked. 

Tony shrugged. “Lost track. I was enjoying the show.” 

Steve huffed and shook his head. Tony was like that, trying to press Steve’s buttons. Steve took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Soon he thought to himself. I’ll make him shut up. But not right now. 

Tony smirked. “Don’t like that, Capsicle?” 

“I’m not particularly offended,” said Steve. He reached up and unhooked the punching bag from the ceiling. “I know I’ll make you pay for it later.” 

“Oh, making threats now,” said Tony. “What’re you gonna do, make me do push ups?” 

Steve smiled. No, he wasn’t going to do that. 

“Or make me write lines? Give me flashbacks to boarding school? Ugh, you would. That would be torture.” 

Steve turned and crossed the room in a few quick strides. Before Tony could react, he pushed Tony’s chest, pinning him to the doorframe. Now he would make Tony be quiet. His other hand covered Tony’s mouth. “Shh. You talk too much.” 

Tony looked at him with wide brown eyes, surprised, but not fearful. Tony knew that Steve would never hurt him. At least, he wouldn’t do anything Tony didn’t want him to do. 

Steve uncovered Tony’s mouth and grabbed his hair, pulling his head back, exposing his neck. Tony let out a soft cry which Steve ignored. Steve bit down on Tony’s neck, sucking and bruising the soft skin. The sharp scent of after shave filled Steve’s nose. Tony whimpered and struggled, but Steve held fast.  
Steve wrapped his arm around Tony’s waist, pulling him close. He pressed his cock against Tony, making sure Tony could feel the hard line. He relented from sucking on Tony’s neck and looked Tony in the eye. Tony blinked, eyes still wide. They were a beautiful deep brown and framed by long black lashes. They drove Steve crazy.

Steve slid his hand down Tony’s back, resting on Tony’s ass. He squeezed, testing the firmness of the muscles. With his other hand, he pressed one finger to the mark he had sucked on Tony’s neck. Tony whimpered in pain. 

“Hush,” said Steve. “This is nothing. You hear me?” 

Tony nodded. 

Steve grabbed his throat, not giving Tony a chance to react. He squeezed and Tony gasped, his hands clawing at Steve’s. The light glinted off the silver bracelet Tony wore on his left wrist. It reassured Steve. Tony could press a button on the bracelet and summon the suit to him and use it to overpower Steve if he felt he was truly in danger.  
Steve gave the orders, slapped Tony around, and fucked him, but Tony was the one in charge. He was the one who came to Steve and he could end this with a word. Tony had explained this to Steve, to let him know why he allowed Steve to beat him around and to assuage Steve’s guilt about his desires. 

Finally, Steve leaned in and kissed Tony, roughly smashing their lips together. Tony opened to Steve and they kissed, heavy and sloppy. Tony’s beard tickled Steve’s chin, softly touching Steve’s sensitive skin. It felt like sparks moved between them, sending warmth straight to Steve’s gut. 

Steve let go of Tony’s neck and grabbed his crotch. Tony yelped and jerked back, but Steve held on, not tight enough to hurt him, and felt him. Tony’s cock was hard, heavy in Steve’s hand. Steve grunted, pleased. Tony was ready. 

Steve hauled Tony up onto his shoulder in a fireman’s carry. Tony let out a token protest, more for effect than any desire to be put down. Steve slapped Tony’s ass to quiet him. 

They went upstairs, taking the stairs rather than the elevator so Steve could show off his endurance. Tony squirmed and complained that Steve was a show-off, but Steve ignored him. Just to be petty, he slowed, which made Tony complain more. 

But they eventually reached the penthouse floor. To Steve’s old-fashioned, working class eyes, the suite was ridiculous. Everything was sleek, polished by robots nightly. The glass walls showed the city all lit up in the twilight, the Chrysler Building distinct in the view. Some chandelier made by some avant-garde artist hung from the ceiling. It didn’t even provide light, it was just there for decoration. 

Steve took Tony to the bedroom. Like the main room it was sleek and ridiculous, but Tony had made some concessions to Steve’s tastes, hanging pictures of scenes around New York, the kind of thing Steve liked to draw. 

With a fluid motion, Steve dumped Tony onto the bed. The mattress gave as Tony hit it, the perfectly made blankets wrinkling. He looked up at Steve. “Orders, Captain?” 

“Strip.” But Steve didn’t watch Tony take off his clothes. Instead, he went to the closet. Most of the space was taken up by Tony’s clothes, all tailored. But there were two or three of Steve’s outfits and pajamas. And there was The Box. 

Steve took The Box out from the corner of the closet and set it on the dresser. It was a big thing, Steve needed two hands to lift it. The corners curled, the mahogany finely carved. Steve opened it. The inside was lined with red velvet. Steve took a moment to run his fingers over the soft lining before turning his attention to the contents of The Box. Whips; a collapsed spreader bar; plugs; cock rings; all kinds of rope; dildos made from silicone, glass, polished wood, metal; harnesses; and whatever Steve could want was in The Box. And if it wasn’t, Tony would buy it.

After some consideration, Steve picked out a bottle of lube, a condom, leather cuffs lined with soft wool and a ball gag. He took a silk tie from the dresser drawer too. There were blindfolds in The Box, but there was something about blinding Tony with a symbol of his wealth and power.

Steve went back to the bed. Tony was laying on it, naked, waiting for Steve. Scar tissue from the arc reactor covered his chest, white marks spidering across his tan skin. 

“Not going to whip me into shape?” he asked as Steve dumped the stuff on the bed. “I’m disappointed.” 

“You’re going to be quiet now,” said Steve. “Come here.” 

Tony considered, then obeyed, crawling across the bed. Steve picked up the ball gag. Tony opened his mouth and took it, not fighting. He looked up at Steve and Steve’s stomach grew warm. He didn’t want to blindfold Tony and deprive himself of those gorgeous eyes. But Tony liked it so he wrapped the tie around Tony’s head, covering his eyes and tying it in the back. 

He caressed Tony’s cheek, trailing his fingers down to Tony’s lips and the gag. He tapped it and smiled. “Much better.” 

Tony tried to speak, but the rubber ball muffled it. 

Steve nudged Tony. “Get down on your knees, ass up, hands behind your back.” 

Tony moved to obey, doing as Steve said. Steve put the cuffs around Tony’s wrists. He tugged on them, testing them. The leather held firm. Tony shifted and tested the leather as well, pulling his arms apart, but he couldn’t go far. 

Steve kissed the back of Tony’s neck, inhaling the scent of the soap Tony used. Without thinking, he pressed himself against Tony, rubbing his cock against Tony’s ass. A moan escaped Tony and he wriggled, giving Steve more friction. 

But Steve made himself pull away. He wanted to play with Tony for a little bit. Tony’s ass was up, round and taut. The phrase ‘could bounce a quarter off it’ came to mind. Steve squeezed one cheek, massaging and rolling it beneath his palm. Then, he drew away and gave it a smack. Tony jumped at the pain and the sound. A red hand print was on Tony’s ass now, but before it could fade, Steve hit Tony again. Ten times, he hit Tony, drawing out muffled cries of pain. Steve’s hand stung; maybe he should have used a paddle. But hitting Tony with his bare hand satisfied something deep, visceral inside of him. 

“Do you think you’ve been good?” asked Steve, running his hand over Tony’s sensitive skin. 

Tony whimpered in response. 

“Hmm.” Steve pressed one finger to Tony’s hole and rubbed around it, feeling the tightness. “You took the gag and the spanking well. Maybe you do deserve something nice. Then again, I’m not doing it for you. You’re my plaything, what I do to you, I do because it pleases me.” 

Tony moaned and didn’t look up from the mattress. 

Steve chuckled softly. He settled onto his knees and grabbed Tony’s thighs. Bending over, he put his mouth to Tony, licking and tasting him. Tony squirmed but Steve held fast. His thighs would be bruised tomorrow. 

Steve kept at it as Tony writhed, his fingers digging deeper into Tony’s flesh. He had Tony. A rush of protective possessiveness washed over Steve. Tony was his. It was time to claim him. 

He sat up, breathing heavily. “Lie down, on your side.” 

Steve stripped off his uniform, discarding it onto the floor. He would fold it later. Tony rolled onto his side, curling up a little. Steve looked at his sub, admiring his form, his soft dark hair and the way his lips wrapped around the gag. Tony shifted, but was unable to voice his impatience. 

“Shh.” Steve lay behind Tony and caressed him, soothing. “I’ll take care of you.” His hand found its way down to Tony’s cock. It was hard, warm and heavy in his hand. He stroked it, but not enough to give real friction. Tony whined to Steve’s amusement. 

Lube in hand, Steve started working Tony open, one finger at a time, brushing up against the small bump inside Tony that gave him such pleasure. Tony writhed, helpless, only able to take what Steve gave him. Even though he wasn’t the one being pleasured, a thrill ran through Steve. Tony’s body shifted against his, warm and soft. 

At last, Steve decided Tony was ready. He rolled on the condom and poured more lube onto his cock. Tony had said before he didn’t need any fuss, that he could take it. But making him walk funny was one thing, doing enough damage to send him to the hospital was another. 

Steve wrapped an arm around Tony’s waist and kissed his neck. Tony shifted, trying to find Steve’s cock. Steve gave it to him, using his other hand to guide his member inside of Tony. Tony went still, then relaxed as Steve pressed fully into him. 

Tony was hot and tight around Steve, but Steve moved easily, the lube easing the friction. He held Tony close, murmuring in his ear, “You’re so good, you feel so good, you like it, don’t you? Can’t help it, little slut? You love being fucked, love my cock inside of you, such a slut.” 

Tony whined and pushed back, trying to get more. Steve kissed behind Tony’s ear. Sweat was dampening the sheets as Steve moved, increasing the pace of his thrusts, and as Tony writhed. Steve bit down on Tony’s neck again, worrying the skin with his teeth and sucking. The thought of the bruises Tony would have tomorrow made Steve thrust harder inside of Tony, making Tony jerk.

Steve’s hand moved down and wrapped around Tony’s cock. He rubbed his thumb over the head, but was careful to avoid the sensitive hole. Precum dribbled down Tony’s cock, translucent and sticky. Steve moved his hand down to under the head and wrapped his fingers around the shaft, rubbing gently. Tony sucked in a breathed and rocked his hips back and forth. Steve smiled. Pleasuring Tony like this, stimulating his prostate and his cock, sent a warm thrill through him. He closed his eyes, feeling Tony shake and quiver underneath him. Tony was helpless underneath him, completely given over to pleasure. Steve shoved himself into Tony, giving another hard thrust. He squeezed Tony’s cock, increasing the pressure as he fucked Tony. Tony bucked and moaned, struggling against his bonds, but unable to get free. 

Tony froze, warm seed spilling from his cock. He let out a long moan and Steve kissed his neck through his orgasm. Tony relaxed into him.

Steve kept thrusting, keeping his pace steady. “Almost there,” he whispered in Tony’s ear. “I’m just gonna finish here, then I’m going to take care of you, got it?”  
Tony nodded. 

With a final thrust, Steve’s pleasure reached its peak, coursing through his body like fire. He moaned into Tony’s neck, giving little thrusts as his orgasm ebbed.

They lay together for a moment, Steve taking a breath as the pleasure receded. Then Steve pulled out and got up. He discarded the condom, tying it and tossing it in the trash. With a gentle hand, he undid the cuffs, the gag and the blindfold and nudged Tony onto his back. Tony looked up at him, his eyes unfocused. Steve leaned in and kissed Tony’s forehead. “I’ll be right back. Don’t fall asleep.” 

Tony made a small affirmative sound. Steve left and went to the bathroom, taking the toys with him. He lay them on the kitchen sink; they could be cleaned later. The bathroom was all white tile and chrome. Tony had joked he wanted everything gilded in gold, but Pepper wouldn’t let him. 

For all that he chafed at SHIELD and government authority, Tony was submissive to those he gave his trust to. He might put up a token protest or argue, but he almost always gave in. 

Steve filled a glass with water and wet a washcloth. He went back to the the bedroom. Tony had closed his eyes, his body loose and relaxed. He looked so peaceful, it was almost a pity to disturb him. But Steve got on the bed and nudged Tony. “Hey. I’ve brought you water.” 

Tony opened his eyes and pushed himself up. “Thanks,” he said, his voice a little raspy. He took the glass from Steve and drank. His throat flexed as he drank. Steve watched, then moved forwards to wipe Tony’s stomach clean. The cloth was then discarded in the trash. 

“Can I sleep now?” asked Tony. 

“Yeah,” replied Steve. “Get under the blankets.” 

Tony obeyed and Steve got under too. Once they had lay down, Tony rested his head on Steve’s chest, closing his eyes. His breath evened out, and he fell asleep cuddled close to Steve. 

Steve didn’t sleep though. He idly stroked Tony’s bicep, feeling the smooth skin and the firm muscle underneath. It reminded him that as frail and submissive as Tony seemed to him, that in fact, that Tony was strong. That he spent hours in the gym boxing and lifting weights and longer hours in the workshop, hammering his armor into shape. He could take care of himself. 

But now, after Tony had given himself over to Steve and was now lying in peaceful repose, his long lashes closed, it was hard to remember that. He just seemed so small, so fragile compared to Steve’s bulk and muscle. 

An ache filled Steve’s chest. He wanted to protect Tony, keep him safe from HYDRA and aliens and terrorists that stole Tony’s brilliant inventions. But Tony would insist that he could take care of himself; and not only that, he needed to step in when others were in danger, use his power, both the suit and his money, to make a difference. Steve had no counter argument but “I’ll never forgive myself if you got hurt.” And Tony would explain that it wouldn’t be Steve’s fault, never Steve’s fault.  
Tony was right. Steve would just have to suck it up and watch his love go run into danger, and risk losing his great love again. First Bucky, then Peggy. What would he do if he lost Tony? 

Steve didn’t have the answer. But for now, he could hold his love, and pretend he could shield him from the world.


End file.
